Twist of Fate
by ilovesoup1
Summary: Coffee House. A series of random one-shots involving Eun-young and Jin-soo.
1. Prelude

**A/N** Hello all! I don't know much about the Korean school system, but since this is a fanfic, I'm going to pretend like it's the same as the U.S. system.

This is just a series of one-shots (kind of.) There will be no real plot that unfolds throughout the chapters, just vignettes taken from different points in their lives.

P.S. I know Eun-young and Jin-soo have been friends for ten years at the start of the drama, but just because they've been friends for ten years doesn't mean that they've only_ known _eachother for that long! So, alas, I give you their first encounter. Enjoy!

–

**Prelude**

She sat idly by the window, gazing out at nothing in particular. Cars were whizzing by as pedestrians tried desperately to cross; the old man standing outside a bookstore was playing the same tune he did every day, hoping to catch the attention, and money, of passersby; students were dining under table umbrellas nearby, half-heartedly attempting to avoid the bright rays of the setting sun.

"Has it already been that long?" she mumbled gently, shifting her gaze toward the darkening sky.

She had been sitting in the cafe for three hours now, prepping herself for finals week. Her back was beginning to ache from sitting in the same position for so long and her legs were in need of a desperate stretch.

With a sigh and a frown, Eun-young returned her attention to the books laid out in front of her. "Just two more weeks," she whispered determinedly. "Two more weeks and I'll be able to say that I successfully completed my first year of university." She paused, then giggled to herself. "Oh, who am I trying to humble? Two more weeks and I'll be able to say that I absolutely dominated my first year of university! I'll definitely make the dean's list again," she cockily told herself. Picking up her pen, she snickered as she thought of ways to treat herself after exams.

–

He stared at her back, watching as her shoulders shook from laughter. The woman in front of him had been giggling and whispering to herself for the past few minutes now. Jin-soo frowned. It was distracting to say the least.

"Game theory... oh! This... so simple," he heard her mumble.

Sighing, he scratched his head with a pencil. How to go about this, he pondered.

He watched as another wave of laughter hit her shoulders. Rubbing the pencil's eraser even harder against his head, he racked his mind for a way to quiet the woman down.

The obvious route would be to ask her himself, he thought, but that would require awkward conversation. No, no that would **not** do. He closed his eyes in concentration. He could complain to one of the staff members. That would require zero contact with this stranger. Perhaps–

"What kind of university classes are these anyway? It's like child's play," the woman continued muttering.

"Arrogant, isn't she?" he murmured to himself.

Silence filled the air as the woman paused from her writing.

Jin-soo raised an eyebrow. Had she heard him? Letting out a hiss of frustration, he brushed his hand through his hair. "Now how to go about _this_?" he wondered aloud.

"Excuse me?"

Jin-soo snapped his head up. The woman's face stared directly at him. "Damn," he whispered under his breath.

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?"

He blinked. "What?"

"A pen? Do you have an extra pen? Mine ran out of ink," she nervously laughed. "See?" she said, scribbling the pen against her hand. Sure enough, nothing came out.

"Oh." He sighed in relief as her simple request registered through his mind. "Is that all?"

The woman nodded her head.

"You can use this," he said as he handed her his pencil. "I don't have any pens though, sorry."

Cautiously, she reached for the pencil. "Are you sure? This isn't your only one, right?"

"No, it's not," he reassured, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Thanks," she replied cheerfully as she accepted his offering. "I'll be sure to give it back after I finish."

He nodded his head in response.

Smiling, she turned her back on him once more.

Jin-soo examined the woman. She was an odd one that was for sure. One minute she was giddy with egotistical excitement and the next she seemed almost... normal.

"Ah, excuse me."

The woman's face was looking directly at him again. Startled, Jin-soo cleared his throat.

"Yes?" he calmly replied.

"It broke," she smiled crookedly, bringing the pencil up for him to see. "You wouldn't happen to have another, would you? Or maybe a sharpener?"

He examined the pencil before carefully answering. "No, I have neither."

The woman sighed. "Oh," she said glumly. "Thanks anyway–"

"But I can still sharpen it for you," he interrupted cryptically.

"What?" Confusion spread across her features.

He took the pencil out of the woman's hand and pulled a knife from his pocket.

–

Eun-young raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Are you going to sharpen that with a _knife_?"

"Of course," the man before her responded in a matter of fact tone.

She wrinkled her nose as she watched him begin to carve at the pencil.

"You don't...," she started, "You don't have to, you know. I can just ask someone else."

The man shrugged. "I would've had to do it eventually."

Eun-young raised her brows a notch higher. "What do you mean, 'eventually?'"

The man glanced at her before answering. "I prefer to sharpen my own pencils this way."

"What?" she replied incredulously. "You sharpen your own pencils?" she repeated.

He nodded.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You sharpen all of them yourself? _All _of them?"

"Yes, all of them," he sighed, a hint of annoyance laced in his tone.

Eun-young knitted her brows. _What a weirdo_, she thought to herself as she eyed him.

Thick rimmed glasses framed sharp eyes; dark hair tousled itself atop his head; broad shoulders hunched slightly forward in concentration. She watched as he continued carving. There was something odd about this man. Something in his posture and the way he sat with a cool air; the way the bright orange rays filtered through the cafe windows, reflecting themselves against his glasses.

The man stopped sharpening and glanced at Eun-young.

Startled, she laughed nervously as she rubbed her hand against the back of her neck.

He resumed sharpening. Eun-young let out a sigh of relief.

Once finished, he handed her the pencil.

Taking it once more, she smiled gratuitously. "Thanks again. You really didn't have to."

"It was no problem. Like I said, I would've had to do it anyway."

She gave him another polite smile before turning back to her work.

"Plus, we wouldn't want you failing your exams 'cause of a broken pencil, right? If that'd happened, you definitely wouldn't be able to make the dean's list again."

Eun-young momentarily froze. He watched as she whirled herself back around, her mouth slightly agape.

He smiled at her.

She frowned. There was something terribly foreboding about this man's overly bright smile and she couldn't help but think that he was mocking her.

She opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by the sound of her name.

"Eun-young!"

Both parties turned their gazes up as another young woman walked toward them.

"Hee-soo!" Eun-young called in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by when I saw you through the window! I'm happy I ran into you. Will you be coming back to the room at all tonight?" Hee-soo asked as she slipped into the seat across from hers.

"Oh, yeah of course. I might be a little late though. You know how I get. Once I start something, I've gotta finish it," Eun-young grinned.

"Right. One of your annoying little habits," her roommate teased.

"Annoying? You won't be saying that when you're the one cramming two hours before your exams," Eun-young winked.

Stealing a quick glance over her shoulder, she leaned her body across the table and stared intently at Hee-soo.

"Listen," Eun-young whispered fiercely, "Do you have a pen I can borrow?"

Taken aback by the sudden proximity, Hee-soo raised an eyebrow at her friend's peculiar behavior. "Uh, yeah?"

"Great! Slide it over to me. No, slide it! Don't just wave it about out in the open like that!"

"Um, okay." Hee-soo awkwardly complied as she slid the pen across the table.

"All right, thanks." Eun-young grinned. "You're a lifesaver."

–

Jin-soo watched as the two women before him chatted. The newcomer, Hee-soo he believed was her name, wore a confused expression as she slid something across the table. The conceited one, Eun-young, hunched herself forward as she whispered something to her friend.

Suddenly, the one named Eun-young turned herself around and locked eyes with him. "Hello," she said coolly.

With a curious glint in his eyes, Jin-soo replied in an equal cool. "Hello."

"This is yours," she remarked. An unreadable expression donned her features as she slid the pencil across his table. "Thank you for letting me borrow it. Your... concern over my grades is much appreciated."

He narrowed his eyes in increased interest as he accepted the pencil. "You're welcome."

She nodded her head and turned her back on him for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He continued to stare quizzically at her back, wondering just how eccentric this woman was when he sensed someone else's gaze on him. Glancing up, Jin-soo caught the curious eye of Hee-soo.

She tilted her head in what he thought might have been a mixture of confusion and interest.

He bowed his head at the woman and returned to his work. A trace of a smile pulled at his lips as thoughts of biology, human cell growth and the eccentric woman filtered through his mind.

–

_Three days later..._

10:15AM marked the official start of class as last minute students started filtering in and taking their seats. The professor was still no where to be seen._  
_

Jin-soo sat at his desk wearing a bored expression. With a yawn, he leaned his head against his hand as he waited for class to begin. School work seemed to be piling up lately and he didn't know if he'd be able to keep up with the fast paced life of a pre-med student for much longer. The pressure to uphold solid grades was beginning to tire him and he desperately needed a break from it all.

"Hi." A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Looking up, Jin-soo eyed the woman standing before him.

She nervously laughed and gave him a smile. "Hi, this might sound a little weird, but do you remember me?"

A confused look spread across his features as Jin-soo tried to remember when and where he might have encountered this woman before.

Taking his silence as a cue, she gave him another smile. "Ah, of course not. I saw you in the cafe the other day. My name is Hee-soo. You might know my friend, Eun-young?"

The names sparked a faint recognition in his mind as he continued to gaze at the woman. "Oh, right." She was the friend of the conceited woman, he gradually recalled.

"I thought you looked familiar then, but I couldn't figure out why exactly. When I saw you sitting here, I realized it was 'cause we have evolution class together!"

Jin-soo raised his brows before laughing lightly at the coincidental set of events. "What are the odds?"

"Mind if I sit here?" Hee-soo pointed at the seat beside him.

"Not at all," he smiled.

–

**A/N **As you can see, I've pretty much kept their bantering at a minimum (i.e. it's nonexistent) in this chapter because I figured they're just strangers when they first meet. While watching the show, I never envisioned either Eun-young or Jin-soo to start bickering right away. They're too focused on exuding good appearances to do that, so sorry if it's a little boring without all their arguing lol.

I still tried to lay the foundation of their love/hate relationship, though I'm not sure if you could really pick up on it. Well regardless, that was fun to write! Onto the next! I wonder what I'll write about now...


	2. Gravitation

**A/N** Whoa, this ended up being way longer than I originally intended. This sort of one-shot is really random and I don't even know where the inspiration came from. I just let the writing take over and bam!– this extremely weird fic was born.

Takes place anytime between episode 2, when Ji-won is first introduced, to episode 8, before their first kiss.

–

**Gravitation**

She felt dizzy– dizzy in an exhilarating kind of way. Her head was pounding, screaming, telling her to stop, but she could not, would not. Her body was heating up, her face flushing with delight and delirium. Her stomach began to stir with an all too welcoming warmth; her chest beating wildly, pleasantly.

More and more she wanted more, she needed more.

Quickly, she poured herself another shot and downed its sweet contents. The alcohol was getting easier to swallow, its burning sensation reduced to a mere tingle in her throat.

"Feels good," she breathed.

She licked away the remnants of apple that lingered on her lips. "Tastes good too," she whispered.

She slid herself down the couch, its cool leather exterior abating her feverish skin. She was really starting to feel the effects now. Her thoughts whirled themselves around in her mind: thoughts of work in the morning, of the new manuscript he was working on, of that new manuscript's dreadfully looming deadline, of peppermints that the office gave out for free, of how peppermints smelled like him– of him, all whipping through her mind.

She was getting kind of sleepy now. she could certainly fall asleep here, right here, sprawled across this couch and

"Eun-young?"

It startled her, the call of her name.

"Eun-young?"

The sound of his raspy voice.

"Eun-young."

The sound of his raspy voice calling her name.

Soft brown eyes lifted themselves to meet harsh, dark ones.

For a moment, she thought she had been hearing things, thought that she was imagining the bane of her existence standing there in her doorway.

"Eun-young."

Blinking out of her reverie, she half teasingly called back to him. "Jin-soo. What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow at her giggling. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He said as he stepped into her office.

Cautious steps, she noted.

His grim glare softened momentarily as he gestured toward the half empty bottle of vodka. "Drinking on the job, are we? How very _unprofessional,_" he joked.

She sneered slightly. "I'm not on the job right now," she corrected.

"So then," he asked tentatively, "why are you here?"

She began to feel dizzy again as the last shot finally hit her. But this time it didn't feel exhilarating and it didn't feel pleasant or nearly as adventurous. It just felt sickening.

"Why are you still here?" he repeated.

She watched as he took another step closer.

"Why are _you_ here?" she countered.

"You won't answer until I answer? I see."

"Well?"

"I saw your lights on when I was coming down. I thought I'd come check on you," he replied flippantly.

"Check on me?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"That's funny," she laughed.

"Funny? Why?"

"You worrying about me. That's not right. That's actually pretty damn weird. So weird that it's funny."

"It's not that weird. Can't a friend worry about another friend?"

She grimaced. "Yes, but not you. You don't worry about people. You only worry about yourself."

He forced a smile and then coolly replied. "You don't know everything that goes on in my head." Sitting himself down on the coffee table, he continued, "Now it's your turn to answer me. Why are you still here?"

His sudden close proximity was not lost upon her. His knees slightly grazed her own as he scooted himself closer to the table's edge and she inwardly cursed at herself for momentarily savoring the touch.

"Can't I have a drink before going home?"

"You're going home like this? Can you drive?"

"Probably not," she answered nonchalantly.

"How are you getting home then?"

"Cab?"

"Taking a taxi alone? I don't think so."

"There you go again, worrying. Stop that. I told you it's weird."

Ignoring her pleas, he continued to observe her. "Why don't you just stay here? I don't think you'd even be able to navigate your way through your apartment building in this condition."

"I'm drunk, not stupid. Unlike you, stupid Jin-soo. And I can't risk the scandal. If my secretaries find me here tomorrow morning, they'll talk."

"Hm, you're right," he contemplated. "They'll think you've been having an affair with some married man and that you had to come here out of fear of what his vengeful wife might do to you. I understand," he said as he nodded his head.

Smiling, she played along. "Exactly."

"Well, I think you should definitely sleep here then."

The smile quickly vanished from her face as she glared at him. "You're a bastard."

"You told me to stop worrying."

"If you were a real friend, you'd have offered me the writer's studio by now."

"What for? You want my bed?" he deduced in bewilderment.

"I didn't say that," she retorted defensively. "I said you should have offered it to me. I would've said no, but it's the thought that counts," she said as she tapped her finger against the side of her head. "Stupid Jin-soo."

He chuckled as he gave into her request. "Fine, you can have my bed."

She pointed her finger at him in an accusatory manner and narrowed her eyes at him. "That doesn't count if I had to tell you first. I don't want it anyway."

"Then what will you do? You can't sleep here and you can't take a cab. You might as well just take me up on my offer."

"Your offer," she mocked. "Ha! I can easily kick you out if I wanted. Then your offer will become invalid and I will sleep comfortably in your bed as you struggle to keep yourself warm out on the streets." She smiled at the last part.

He shifted uncomfortably under her malicious smile. "Then why don't you?" he cautiously encouraged.

She perked up at the suggestion. "Do you really want me to?"

"Do it," he provoked.

"Okay."

"Well?"

"I'm kicking you out!" she laughed victoriously. "You are now officially kicked out. To the streets! Where all the punks and gangsters roam about at night! Wow, if I had known how cathartic this feels, I would have done this ages ago!"

Though he had figured she would be delighted with his proposal, Jin-soo couldn't help but feel a little contempt at her gleeful smile.

"But since _I_ am a good friend, you can sleep on the couch in the studio."

He smirked as he shook his head in mild amusement. "You're more predictable than you think, ya know."

"Are you insulting me? You better not be comparing me to Ji-won," she warned.

He said nothing in response.

Kicking him swiftly in the shins, she wobbly stood up and staggered toward the door.

–

"Your bed seems smaller than I remembered," Eun-young mumbled through the pillows as she sprawled herself across Jin-soo's bed.

"Maybe you've just gotten bigger."

She turned her head sharply to glare at him but winced at the sudden movement. A rush of nausea crept through her and she couldn't help but groan in misery. Why had she decided to drink all of that alcohol again?

"Are you all right?" he asked as he kneeled down in concern.

She tried to glare and she wanted nothing more than to tell him for the hundredth time to stop worrying, but she felt weak and she didn't feel like arguing anymore. Their faces were inches apart and she could faintly smell the sweet aroma of peppermints. She closed her eyes as the scent wafted through her senses and for a moment he thought she had fallen asleep.

"I'm fine," she meekly answered.

He continued to watch her as she drifted to sleep and he couldn't help but think that she looked a little odd laying there. Here in this state, she seemed so fragile, so innocent– nothing like the feisty workaholic he knew. Sighing, he stood up and turned her lamp on. "Well if you need me, I'll be in the other room."

She mumbled something under her breath and he interpreted it as confirmation.

–

She opened her eyes as she watched him shut the door. "Stupid Jin-soo," she muttered. Flipping herself over, Eun-young furrowed her brows and stared at the ceiling.

The smell of peppermints and coffee intermingling with one another continued to flutter through her senses, soothing her, enrapturing her, strangling her. It smelled just like _him_. Of course it did, she thought bitterly. She was lying in his room, in his bed, in his sheets and on his pillows. When combined, the scant fragrances were just as powerful and hard hitting as if he were lying right next to her. But of course, he wasn't actually there because that wouldn't ever happen, _couldn't_ ever happen.

But why not?

She knew why, but the alcohol was clouding her judgement, impairing her perception or maybe it was just his scent– his _scent _that was blocking off all awareness.

"_If you need me, I'll be in the other room."_

His last sentence repeated itself through her mind and before she knew it, she was pulling herself out of his bed and out the door.

She quietly crept through the room as her eyes adjusted themselves to the dark.

She could see the couch and could vaguely make out his sleeping form. Slowly, hesitantly, she moved toward him. Her heart began to beat faster and the walk seemed to extend itself for miles and miles until finally, she found herself before him. She kneeled down beside him and winced as his familiar scent penetrated through her nostrils once more. Eun-young tilted her head in curiosity. How could something so sweet and something so bitter combine themselves to create something that smelled so intoxicating.

Impulsively, she slid her hand against his face and caressed his cheek.

His glasses were gone. His stupid, bright smile was gone too. He looked real here, she mused, so real and so honest. Here in his sleeping form, he couldn't hide behind the masks he put up. Here, he was exposed.

"_If you need me, I'll be in the other room."_

"Jin-soo," she whispered. "Jin-soo."

His eyes fluttered open and she leaned her face closer to his.

Squinting his eyes to see, he groggily asked, "What's wrong?"

She continued to stare intently at him, her lips turning into a slight frown. The sweet and bitter smells were waging a war against her and she was painfully losing. It was driving her absolutely mad. Her mind was racing and she felt like her heart would beat itself right out of her chest and she didn't know whether it was all from the alcohol or whether it was from the anticipation but she didn't want to know and at this point she certainly didn't care.

Closing her eyes, she dipped her head closer to his until she could feel his warm breath inhaling and exhaling against her. Gently and with the greatest unease, she brushed her lips against his. A feeling that she could honestly say she had never felt before washed over her. It was a feeling that made her breath hitch, made her giddy, made her hunger for more and his quick response only strengthened that.

She slid herself up onto the couch. Straddling him, she kissed him harder, passionately, lovingly. She ran her hands against his chest and shoulders as she felt his own run up and down her back.

His fingers felt like icicles as they found their way under her shirt and they sent shivers throughout her body. She slowed down her kissing, savoring the moment as she gently nibbled on his lip. He tightened his grip around her. Her chest was beating wildly now and it felt so good and yet it hurt so bad. She felt like it was being constricted and the only way to calm it down was through him.

Ten years of pent up emotions began to release themselves as their tongues fervently met. Ten years of bickering and half truths and lies; of suppressing her true thoughts and feelings; of covering them up with the illusions of annoyance and hate; all finally released.

Slowly, she glided her hand down his chest and began to unlace the drawstring of his pants. She fumbled slightly as he sat upright, his arms still wrapped around her and their lips still entangled. They broke apart for the briefest of seconds as he lifted her shirt over her head. She followed suit and moved her hands under his, where her delicate fingers brushed against his taut skin, sending more shivers up her spine. Flinging his shirt behind her, she lustily greeted his lips again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pushed her waist against his, melding her figure completely against him. Carefully, he stood up and carried her to the bedroom.

Along the way, he trailed his lips around her mouth and along her neck, down to her chest, eliciting the heaviest of sighs and the softest of moans.

He pushed open the bedroom door and staggered toward the bed. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and he forced himself to pull away from her. He gently threw her against the bed and made his way back to the door, slamming it shut so hard that it reverberated through her eardrums.

–

Her eyes fluttered open as the sound echoed throughout the apartment. Blinking rapidly, she observed her surroundings. She was in the writer's studio.

She vaguely recalled the events of the previous night and scratched her head in thought. "A dream?" she murmured aloud.

A soft knock followed by Jin-soo's voice diverted her attention. "Are you up yet?"

Eun-young stared at the door for a few moments before hesitantly answering. "Yeah."

She averted her eyes from his when he stepped into the room. He sauntered toward her before plopping himself down on the bed. Though it had only been a dream, it had still been so incredibly vivid and wrought with emotion. She wasn't sure if she could look him straight in the eyes just yet. Slowly, she moved her line of vision toward his figure while avoiding his gaze. He looked like he was ready and dressed for the day. She quirked her eyebrows as she wondered when and how he had come into the room without waking her.

She flushed as a thought came to her. What if she had said something out loud? What if he had heard her dreaming? She quickly turned her head away and bit her lip.

"Are you all right? Is it that bad of a hangover?" he asked casually.

If he had heard anything, he didn't seem to be letting on, she noted. "I'm surprisingly all right. Tired, but no hangover."

"Impressive. You were pretty bad last night so I figured you'd have a killer headache this morning. I went out to get you some things for it but I guess you won't be needing them after all."

"So that's what that loud noise was," she sullenly deduced. "You were coming back from errands."

"Hm? Did that wake you? Sorry about that. It's a pretty heavy door. You should probably replace it for me," he joked.

She gazed at him. It looked like he hadn't heard anything after all. "You bastard," she sighed.

"What? Already with the name calling? I just saved your life you know. I saved you from imminent scandal."

She narrowed her eyes. "You told me to kick you out last night because you knew I would, didn't you? And you knew that I wouldn't actually let you stay out in the streets or in a hotel simply for my sake. This was all a part of your plan! You should've just let me taken a taxi."

Giving her an odd smile, Jin-soo pushed his glasses up. "At least you're perceptive, unlike Ji-won."

Stupid. So stupid. She had told him not to worry, to stop worrying. It was weird and it was out of character, but worst of all, his worrying had put her in this awkward predicament. She was sure that Jin-soo meant nothing to her and at the very most, he was simply a money making machine who had super annoying tendencies to blow off important events and therefore, was a person she wanted to kill more than anything else. But as scenes from her dream floated through her mind, she couldn't help but wonder where they had come from and why they had to be with _him_.

She gulped as he put his hand against her forehead. "You do feel fine. Why are you acting so weird?"

"I should go now before everyone gets here," she said, ignoring his question. "I need to change and shower and everything."

"Uh, yeah about that," he said as he shifted his gaze to the walls behind her. "Everyone is already here."

"What!"

"It's about eleven in the morning right now."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you wake me up!"

"Well aren't you glad that I didn't? Now you're hangover free!"

"No! I am not glad! You're an idiot! They're going to see me in the same clothes as yesterday looking extremely disheveled, coming down from _your_ apartment!"

"So?"

"So! They'll think that we... that we!... you know!" she exclaimed while flailing her arms around for effect.

"What? That we're seeing eachother?"

The way he bluntly stated what she couldn't even form in her own head took her aback. "Well, yeah."

He laughed. "Yeah right. I think that's the last thing anyone would suspect. Just tell them you were up late working and that you came up here to rest."

"Did you plan that part out too," she accused bitterly.

"Nope. Or," he pointed his finger toward the ceiling in revelation, "I can have my secretary pick up some clothes for you. It's been a while since I sent her out on her last mission. She's getting lazy and I need to give her some exercise."

Snorting, Eun-young shook her head. "She's not a dog."

"Well, she is my secretary. And don't all secretaries act like lap dogs for their bosses?" He snickered and poked her arm. "So c'mon, cheer up. It'll be fine."

"Isn't Seung-yeon going to be suspicious?"

"Have you met her?" He asked incredulously before laughing loudly. "She won't be suspicious of anything."

Sighing, Eun-young nodded her head. "Okay," she agreed. "Call her up."

Smiling, Jin-soo pushed himself off the bed and lightly shoved her shoulder. "I said cheer up. The situation isn't all that bad. So go ahead and wash up. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

She watched as he shut the door and a feeling of deja vu hit her.

Was it really the last thing anyone would ever suspect? Granted, she did want to kill him more times than she wanted to hug him (if ever), but they were still friends and friendship could always evolve into something more, couldn't it? Not that she ever thought theirs might, but still. Why did theirs have to get written off so easily? Sighing heavily, she fell back against the bed and buried herself underneath his sheets– the sweet aroma of peppermints and coffee continuing to push and pull themselves around her. Letting out a groan of frustration, she kicked the covers off and jumped to the ground. She stood glaring at the bed for a few moments.

"You really are stupid," she mumbled aloud before quickly darting out of the room.


End file.
